


Клинт – хороший бро

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Steve Rogers, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dancer Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если в глубокой старости Стив захочет написать историю своего падения, он начнет так:<br/>“Однажды я познакомился с Клинтом Бартоном”.<br/>И на этом можно будет закончить, потому что Клинт Бартон – сам сатана во плоти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клинт – хороший бро

**Author's Note:**

> пре-старбакс, мувиверсный клинт, наташа, школьная ау, стив - художник, баки - хороший танцор, несмотря на яйца, пг-13 за намеки, авторский хуюмор, всех люблю, не болейте
> 
> Отдельное спасибо хитрой жопе JakeJensen, которая заразила любовью к танцам :33

Если в глубокой старости Стив захочет написать историю своего падения, он начнет так:

“Однажды я познакомился с Клинтом Бартоном”.

И на этом можно будет закончить, потому что Клинт Бартон – сам сатана во плоти.

– Мы же позависаем у Нат, – говорит он, задумчиво ковыряясь в ухе, и Стив клянется, когда-нибудь Бартон таким образом себя глухим оставит. Но он поспешно соглашается, что да, они позависают у Нат, хотя ему без разницы абсолютно, где рисовать, но Наташа и Клинт – его единственные друзья с тех пор, как он перевелся в эту школу. И это ничего не говорит о его социальных навыках. Ничего. – Тогда нам надо ее подождать, – продолжает Клинт, другой рукой почесывая живот. Стив не против посидеть еще во дворе, потому что погода просто потрясающая – весна в этом году на удивление мягкая и солнечная. Стив прикрывает глаза, ощущая, как легкий ветерок шевелит его волосы и листы на его коленях.

– Сегодня же нет занятий по балету, – внезапно вспоминает Стив, и Клинт цокает на него языком.

– Сегодня какие-то современные танцы – клубные, уличные, что-то вроде того, я совсем не разбираюсь, – поясняет тот. – Наташа пыталась донести до меня разницу, но…

Стив кивает, для него уже мало смысла несет все вышеперечисленное, что уж говорить про более глубокое изучение.

– Нат ходит туда по старой памяти, она неплохо сошлась с местными, – говорит Клинт, а потом внезапно вскакивает и тянет вверх за собой Стива. – А вообще у меня отличная идея! Пошли попялимся. Зуб даю – не пожалеем, – добавляет он, шевельнув бровями.

Стив едва успевает подхватить все свои вещи, даже не пытаясь запихнуть альбом и карандаши в сумку, и Клинт тащит его в сторону спортзала. Хоть погода и стоит прекрасная, танцевальные секции проходят исключительно в зале, чтобы не выстаивать гражданскую войну со спортивными командами и чирлидершами за право позаниматься на свежем воздухе. Но двери в зале всегда нараспашку, поэтому Стив уже на подходе слышит ритмичную музыку.

– А это ничего, что мы тут? – робко спрашивает Стив, проходя мимо занимающихся парней и девушек к трибунам следом за Клинтом, и, завидев Наташу, разминающуюся вместе со всеми, машет рукой. На остальных Стив старается не смотреть, ощущая неясную неловкость при виде разгоряченных и выгибающихся полуобнаженных тел. Клинт фыркает и приземляется на самом верху трибуны, кидая рядом сумку и приглашающе хлопая по скамье рядом.

– Не сцы, Роджерс, всем насрать.

Стив все еще сомневается, но все равно плюхается рядом – по большому счету он может рисовать где удобно, свет тут достаточно хорош, и ему давно нужно было попробовать кое-что…

– ВОТ ЭТО МОЙ МАЛЬЧИК! – Стив подпрыгивает на скамье от вопля Клинта, приходя в себя после полного погружения, и морщится, полагая, что глухим в их компании первым станет, наверное, все-таки Стив. Он смотрит на Клинта, но тот не обращает на него внимания, улюлюкая и изо всех сил хлопая в ладоши, отбивая ритм, и Стив прослеживает его взгляд и натыкается на…

О господи.

Стив судорожно сглатывает, чувствуя, как корень языка царапает горло – во рту невероятно сухо, на щеках жарко, в низу живота горячо, а в штанах…

Оп! Стив быстро опускает альбом на колени, стискивая зубы и физически ощущая, как краска заливает лицо и шею. В центре зала танцует разномастная и разноцветная группа, Стив краем глаза замечает Наташу, которая взмахивает огненно-рыжими волосами и наступает так, словно чует кровь врага, но рядом с ней… Рядом с ней, в середине первого ряда танцует парень, и, кажется, его Клинт назвал своим мальчиком, потому что парень посылает ухмылку в их сторону и подмигивает. Он просто потрясающий, Стив не может это не отметить – с абсолютно художественной точки зрения, конечно же. Движения его стремительны и точны, выверены, но не механически, а опытно, он совершенно свободно взмахивает руками и ногами, но при этом умудряется все сделать именно так, как надо. На парне – обтягивающая белая майка и темные бриджи, открывающие прекрасный вид на его лодыжки. У Стива аж руки чешутся взять… и нарисовать их, нарисовать, как мышцы перекатываются под смуглой кожей при каждом прыжке. В общем-то, отстраненно думает Стив, лодыжки – самая безопасная зона, потому что когда парень выгибается, майка на животе натягивается еще сильнее, очерчивая твердый пресс, или задирается на спине, а штаны сползают ниже, и Стив не может глаз оторвать от…

...от своего альбома, где он уже начал раньше рисовать совершенно пристойный и невинный натюрморт.

(По большому секрету – Стив терпеть не может натюрморты, они достали его уже давно, но как следует поработать над обнаженной натурой он не может, потому что слишком стеснителен, чтобы попросить кого-либо, а срисовывать с фото – как-то несерьезно.)

Но глаза все равно соскакивают с яблок и персиков на персики посочнее, поаппетитнее и запакованные в темные бриджи. Парень скачет как ненормальный, кожа его блестит от пота, но сам он даже не запыхался, ну разве что слегка, судя по тому, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка.

Внезапно песня обрывается, парень падает на колени, откидываясь назад и почти ложась на пол, и Стив краснеет как маков цвет, потому что теперь майка задралась и штаны сползли не только сзади, но и спереди, и Стив может рязглядеть дорожку темных волос, идущих к…

– О! – восклицает Клинт, и Стив вздрагивает. – Ты же искал модель?

– Нет, нет! – с ужасом сипит Стив, мотая головой и в панике ища пути отступления.

– Он отличная модель, – давит Клинт, махая рукой и привлекая внимание парня на так называемом танцполе. – У него отличное тело, тебе понравится.

Стив распахивает глаза и поджимает губы – он, к сожалению, абсолютно точно уверен, что тело там действительно отличное, и именно поэтому позориться больше нужного он не хочет.

– Эй! Барнс! – орет Клинт, сложив руки рупором, и Барнс встряхивает головой, отдает бутылку воды Наташе и взлетает к ним наверх, останавливаясь на предыдущем ряду.

– Привет, парни, – улыбается он Стиву и дружески пинает Клинта в ногу. – Чокаво, придурок?

– Сам чокаво, – оскорбляется Клинт, и они оба скатываются в приступ гыгыканья.

– Тут Стиву модель нужна, он художник, – говорит важно Клинт и кивает, когда глаза Барнса загораются. Тот оборачивается к Стиву и смотрит на него с восторгом.

– Правда художник? – спрашивает он с благоговением, и Стиву сразу становится неловко, можно подумать, он Рафаель какой-то или Веласкес, а не почеркушками днем и ночью балуется. Но он отрывисто кивает, и Барнс закусывает губу и смущенно опускает взгляд. – Круто, – говорит он, и Стив краснеет. Снова.

– Модель! – напоминает Клинт, и Стив тут же прерывает его, решая сразу поставить все точки над i и закончить уже эту неловкую ситуацию.

– Мне нужна обнаженная модель, – поясняет он неловко, но стараясь держаться уверенно, – так что…

– Я не подхожу? – Барнс расстроенно опускает плечи и уголки губ, и Стив давится следующими словами. – Ты уверен?

– Да откуда ему знать, – фыркает Клинт, – ты ж одетый.

И Стив от ужаса и паники пищит внутри себя как сдувающийся воздушный шарик. Он официально ненавидит Клинта Бартона, он подпишется под каждым словом и на каждом заборе ославит его, слово бойскаута. Потому что Барнс понимающе охает, бьет себя по лбу ладонью и стаскивает майку.

За что.

Нет.

Господи.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание, он не может дышать, как в детстве, когда его разбивало приступом астмы, он думал, что перерос ее, но нет. Его глаза горят, кожа горит, в груди тоже пожар, горячей лавой спускающийся ниже, Стив панически прижимает альбом крепче, потому что Барнс заскакивает на их ряд и встает почти вплотную, наплевав на отсутствие свободного места. А учитывая карнавал в штанах Стива – свободного места нет _совсем_. 

– Пойдет? – немного застенчиво спрашивает тот, слегка выгибаясь и поворачиваясь спиной. Он оглядывается через плечо, берясь за пояс бридж и замирая, ожидая команды. И Стив шумно сглатывает, широко распахнутыми глазами смотря на смуглую спину и гостеприимно подставленный зад, на Барнса, готового по первому слову раздеться для него, и чувствует головокружение. Хотя, вероятнее всего, просто слишком много крови прилило южнее мозга.

– Пойдет, – каркает сухим горлом Стив, и Барнс освещает все своей лучезарной улыбкой. 

– Отлично! – говорит он, и тут его окликает снизу Наташа, так что он быстро продолжает: – Сегодня вечером подойдет? Я освобожусь через час. Я Баки, кстати.

– Хорошо, – прочистив горло, отвечает Стив. – Роджерс. Эм, Стив Роджерс.

– Тогда дождись меня, Стив Роджерс, – улыбается Баки, стукается кулаками с Клинтом и бежит вниз под первые звуки нового трека.

Теперь ритм более плавный, и Баки движется медленнее, ленивее, оглаживая тело руками, прикусив губу и не сводя глаз со Стива. Он показывает себя, понимает Стив, красуется, доказывает, что достоин быть моделью, хочет, чтобы его выбрали.

– Я тебе модель нашел, – довольно говорит Клинт. – Не благодари, все для бро.

– Спасибо, блядь, – с чувством отвечает Стив, и Клинт смеется так, что падает со скамьи.

Стиву срочно нужны новые друзья.

Баки выгибается, запрокидывая голову и открывая шею, капли пота блестят на обнаженной груди.

И новые штаны.


End file.
